wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hogar
The Hogar is the flagship of the Stormbreakers Space Marine Chapter. Being one of a kind, is only rivalled in size by the ''Phalanx'' of the Imperial Fists. The Hogar is almost the size of a small moon and of a pattern unique within the 41st Millennium. The ship is in a state of almost constant disrepair, with many sections left empty and systems and weapons lost to time. It houses the Fortress-Monastery at it's centre, with other areas, including a Reclusiam and Librarium, in sub-chambers beside it. Background As the Stormbreakers are a fleet-based Chapter, they do not have a permanent world to call their own. The Stormbreakers reside on a mobile fortress ship the size of a small moon, known as The Hogar. This ship, despite being so large, is capable of rapid warp travel and as such is able to deploy Marines all over the Imperium Nihilus in an instant. The Hogar houses within its walls the Chapter’s whole fleet and all of the warriors who happen to be idle at that moment in time. It is a huge vessel and of a make and design not seen since the Dark Age of Technology. It is believed to have passed through the warp at the end of the massive civil war and to have been spat out in the 41st Millenium. Whatever happened, one thing is for certain, it was found floating around the void shortly after the founding of the Stormbreakers. [[Discovery of The Hogar|Discovery of The Hogar]] The early history The Hogar is relatively unknown. It was most likely constructed during the Dark Age of Technology and at some point was lost or became abandoned sometime during the Age of Strife. For thousands of years, this vast and mysterious derelict vessel drifted aimlessly, until it was finally rediscovered by the Stormbreakers sometime in the middle centuries of M42. Having just lost their homeworld within decades of their creation, the Stormbreakers had to be rallied by Tarven Pugno to prevent them from scattering. As the chapter drifted around, attempting to lie low and minimise losses, they came across a large ship spat out from the Warp. It was clearly home to some foul forces, but the ship itself was miraculously almost untouched by the corrupting energies of the Dark Gods. The chapter immediately launched a boarding action. A strike force was sent in, led by Tarven Pugno, to eradicate the Forces of Chaos squatting within, to eradicate the Forces of Chaos squatting within. Terminators teleported directly in and assault troops engaging via boarding torpedo. The ship had become home to a heretic Space Wolves warband, allied to the forces of Khorne known as the Bloodborn Wolves. The vessel was crawling with Heretic Astartes, Daemons and the unfortunate souls of the original crew, possessed by daemons, it took many weeks of fighting with both the crew and the ship, which had been twisted so much as to even do the bidding of its dark masters. After many days of battling, the ship had been claimed for the Imperium but had taken heavy damage. When the inhabitants were finally eradicated, and the full extent of the ship’s damage uncovered as it attempted to self-destruct to keep out these invaders, it was thought irreparable, however, with some skilled Tech-Priests and a considerable amount of battling with the ship itself, it was working and the Chapter was able to move in. After coaxing the machine spirit away from worship of the Chaos Gods, the Stormbreakers finally had a place that they were able to house their operations from. Unfortunately, many of the STCs to replace the weapons and systems lost to time or indiscriminate purging of the former occupants have gone missing, leaving The Hogar to have whole sections closed off and for it to become a mere husk of it's former glory. This vessel now houses worship chambers, armouries, docks, workshops, living quarters and even an indoctrination chamber to name but a few features. Category:Imperial Vessels Category:Space Marines Category:Vessels